Visible laser projection systems are now widely used in industry to project a laser outline or “template” on a target or work surface for assembling large two or three-dimensional structures or assemblies, such as prefabricated roof trusses or aerospace composite components. By precisely characterizing the laser projector and establishing the exact relative position of the laser projector to the assembled structure or composite, the laser projection system is capable of accurately producing a laser template at known coordinates on a work or target surface which may be planar or curvilinear.
Laser projectors typically include optical components and electrical and power components. The optical components include a laser which produces a beam of light or a laser beam, a collimator to shape and focus the beam, and a pair of galvanometers to deflect the laser beam in an X-Y plane. As the speed of deflecting the beam is increased, more heat is generated within the laser projector. However, the laser and galvanometers typically have a maximum recommended operating temperature, above which such components will be subject to damage. Further, the electrical or power components of the laser projector will also generate heat, but such components operate at a much greater temperature. Thus, there has been a long felt need to maintain the temperature of the optical components below the maximum recommended operating temperature to avoid damage to such components.
The prior art has proposed cooling systems for laser projectors, such as a hood or shroud having fans directing cooling air against a plate and cooling fins on the side cover as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,397. However, the electrical and power components of the laser system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,397 are located in the same chamber as the optical components and the disclosed cooling system does not efficiently maintain the optical components below the recommended maximum operating temperature of such optical components, particularly the laser and galvanometers.